ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phage (episode)
Replicators I have a feeling someone may ask about my noting that the replicators may be able to produce replacement organs given The Doctor's actual quote so let me explain: * By this point in the series The Doctor was familiar with Neelix's physiology. The Transporter logs also have a mapping of that same physiology. * Artificial organs that are technology-based are designed to mimic most of the functionality of an existing organ. For example, artificial hearts include multiple chambers and pumps to mimic the heart's normal actions. Artificial hearts aren't a 100% match for a human heart however, proving that technology-based artificial organs aren't as complicated as their biological equivalent. Other good examples would be artificial limbs such as arms and legs. * Since The Doctor knows Neelix's physiology he also knows how his lungs function. Given this knowledge it shouldn't be difficult to modify a design of an existing technology-based artificial lung. The Doctor is not an engineer of course, but the ship has plenty of engineers who could help with the modification process. Because of that I believe the quote could mean that the replicators do not have the information needed to create a replacement organ. To be fair the above arguments should hold for creating a replacement organ as well but perhaps such a thing is too complicated to do without extensive, long term knowledge of the physiology of a species. Maestro4k 02:54, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I thought your info on the regular article made enough sense, but oh well. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 03:21, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::There is mention of the replicators being unavailable for food production during this episode, but this is never mentioned when they are discussing production of an artificial lung, and Tom Paris is seen to replicate a medical instrument in sickbay just prior to the creation of the holographic lungs. Removed note :* When the Vidiians are beamed aboard ''Voyager, the transporter operator's uniform does not have any rank pips on the collar. This is most likely a simple oversight.'' This seems awfully insignificant, even as a production error. - Bridge 00:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpicks Removed the following nitpicks: * While Neelix asks The Doctor whether he is programmed to sing, The Doctor rolls his eyes in irritation. Later in the series The Doctor programs himself to be able to sing, and, in fact, is quite proud of his singing abilities. * The Doctor deactivates the magnetic containment field around himself to enable Paris to pass through him. He then reactivates the field. It is unclear how he was able to operate the controls of the field while intangible.*The rogue planetoid shown early in the episode has a very distinct terminator, despite being (by definition) not part of any solar system. *Part of The Doctor's dialog indicates that the replicators can be used to replicate new, or at least artificial, organs. Specifically the Doctor says "Our replicators can't produce compatible artificial organs...", referring to Neelix. As replicators are known to be unable to replicate living tissue it is possible that the Doctor was referring to organs similar to Captain Jean-Luc Picard's artificial heart.--31dot 10:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Also removed: Certain fans nicknamed this episode "Neelix's Lungs," due to it's similarities with the TOS episode .--31dot 19:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm a Doctor not a... Conflicting info here... according to the article he was surprised to see that line in the script, but according to Robert Picardo himself (on VOY's DVD Extras), he adlibbed the line during his audition see Robert Picardo